1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill with a handle assembly that is free from static electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional treadmill comprises a running belt for a user running on the treadmill so as to provide an exercising effect to the user. When the user uses the treadmill for exercise, static electricity is always generated due to the friction between the shoes that the user wears and the running belt. When the user contacts with the handle that is attached to a metal stand, the static electricity will be discharged from the user""s body to the ground through the handle and the stand whereby the user receives a shock and may be injured.
To avoid injury by static electricity, a coat made of an insulation material, such as foam rubber or plastic, is always mounted on the handle. The coat can keep the user from directly contacting with the metal handle, such that the static electricity discharge is prevented. However, the coat is easily damaged due to the perspiration on the hands and gripping by the user after a period time of use. This damaged coat will also give a bad appearance to the treadmill.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a treadmill with a static electricity free handle assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a treadmill with a static electricity free handle assembly that can keep the static electricity from being discharged when the user contacts with the handle assembly. The treadmill has a stand, a running assembly, a handle assembly and an insulation connecting assembly. The insulation connecting assembly is mounted on the stand to keep the handle assembly from electrically connecting with the running assembly. Consequently, a static electricity free handle assembly is mounted on the treadmill to keep the user from being injured by static electricity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.